legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Group: Allies Occupation: King of the Cartoon Wasteland, Older Brother of Mickey. Quote: "I belong with Disney! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Oswald was the other of the first characters to be created by Walt Disney. He and Mickey always enjoyed spending time with their father and hearing him tell them about the Angels of Disney (though they were not aware it was the phony story). One tragic day, Oswald was captured by Universal Studios and eventually ended up in the Cartoon Wasteland. When the Children of the Autobots found Oswald, he was steamed to hear about the death of his father, and at first would not help them to free Emperor X, who was under a spell cast by Jack of Blades. But thanks to some encouraging words from Angemon, Angewomon, Tails, Cosmo and Blaze...and some love from Blaze...Oswald is more than willing to do all he can to protect the Angels of Disney so they can save the universe, and the toons of the Cartoons Wasteland will be welcomed back among the toon race. Oswald tries to forget the past but one cannot just simply just "forget" and one can never truly move on from the death of a loved one because there is always a lingering pain. Even when the war ends Oswald will always miss the ones he lost during the wars like Ortensia or his father. Before the Childern of the Autobots met him, Oswald showed up on Slade Strikes Back. He was being hunted by the Joker and you hear that he was friends with Boomer. Oswald is one of the reasons that Boomer became a hero. Oswald is voiced by Frank Welker. Powers ______________ Elasticy of Body - Oswald's body is unusually stretchy, somewhat like rubber, as seen in a few of his original shorts. '''Magic Paint Summoning - '''summons paint enchanted by the magic of Disney. Oswald can use this to take his Keyblade wielder form or attack an enemy '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney '''Magic Paint Thinner Summoning - '''summons a paint thinner enchanted by the magic of Disney to destroy damage caused to the Disney world '''Keyblade Purification - '''Oswald uses two Keyblades to send out a holy light that can free an opponent from spells, corruption, or status abnormalities '''Keyblade Strike - '''Oswald uses a Keyblade to deliver a powerful blow to an enemy. oswald angry.GIF oswald annoyed.JPG oswald fan art.PNG oswald happy.JPG oswald huh.GIF oswald huh.PNG oswald magic paint.JPG oswald oh.JPG oswald point.JPG oswald posing.JPG oswald ready to point.JPG oswald sad.JPG oswald smile.PNG Oswald with keyblades.jpg images11.jpg|Oswald and Mickey Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Magic Users Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Black and White Characters Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Oswald and Ortensia Category:Music Videos Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Videos Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:White Haired Characters